Prove It
by Rally4ever
Summary: What if "The Return" had ended differently. What if Damon had gotten his chance to prove his words?
1. Prove It

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any affiliated characters. If I did own Vampire Diaries "The Return" might have ended like this...

* * *

"You've been drinking?" Elena asked.

"And you're upset. That's not a good combination"  
Elena observed thinking Katherine must have done something to upset Damon.

"No I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon stated.

"Come on Damon that's a lie, you care." Elena responded truly believing in his ability to feel and be a better, more sincere person.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back. You can't imagine that I'd believe you would want to…"

"Damon…" Elena tried to interrupt him. She wanted to avoid this topic steer them away from troubled waters.

He continued, "that what we've been doing here means something. You're the liar Elena."  
She was caught off guard by the conviction in his voice.

"There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." He rose up as he said those words. Elena wasn't sure what he would try to say or do next.

"And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and most of all you're lying to yourself… and I can prove it."

Damon tried to kiss her.

"No." Elena stated trying to keep him away from her.

"Damon don't … what's wrong with you?" Elena questioned.

"I want this." He simply stated

"Stop it, you're better than this. Come on." Elena tried to reason with him.

He kept moving closer towards her.

"That's where you're wrong."

She promised Stefan, she had to think of a way to get him to stop, to convince him.

"No, no, no. Damon I care about you… listen to me I care about you… I do. But I love Stefan it's always gonna be Stefan."

Jeremy walked into the room and asked, "Elena what's going on in here?"

Elena pushed Damon's hands away from her as she said, "Nothing Jeremy it's okay, just go back to bed."

Damon had a strange look in his eyes as he said, "No, It's not okay Elena, he wants to be a vampire."

Damon sped quickly towards Jeremy and pinned him forcibly against the wall.

"NO, DAMON STOP IT!" Elena yelled.

Damon seemed in a trance as he held Jeremy's throat saying, "You wanna shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. And the part of you that cares it just goes away…"

Elena scrambled to think of anything to save Jeremy she recognized that threatening tone in Damon's voice…. He would do something terrifyingly stupid if she couldn't distract him.

She found herself saying the words she never dreamed she'd say,

"Damon, kiss me."

Damon with his hand still around Jeremy's throat turned to look at Elena, "What did you say?"

"Damon, please. I want you to kiss me." Eleana pleaded.

"What if I want to know … You said there was something between us right?"

"Yes, there is." Damon replied with a certainty as he relaxed his grip on Jeremy.

Elena looked towards Jeremy pleading with him silently to run when he got the chance.

"Prove It." Elena challenged.

"Prove it to me Damon, you said that you could."

Damon let Jeremy go and he rushed out of the room. Damon faced Elena and walked back towards her with an egar determination.

Elena steeled herself, she was prepared to feel nothing. It was only to save her brother, Damon was unstable right now… he would come back to himself once Katherine was gone and the liquor-blood mix was out of his system. Stefan would understand why she asked him.

Damon grabbed her face between his hands and searched her eyes. Damon kissed her fiercely, desperately as if she were air to him. Elena wasn't expecting his kisses to be so passionate. Stefan's kisses were usually tender and respectful. She couldn't help but notice the comparison.

Damon's kisses were electric …full of undiscovered, potential energy. Elena noted a wetness on her cheek, it felt like a tear… was Damon crying? She didn't have the heart to stop him. Elena tried to resist … but when she realized how much this moment meant to him she couldn't help losing herself, seeing images of Damon and her in Atlanta laughing, drinking, and having fun. She was suddenly bombarded by memories of their dance during the pagent. His smile which tugged at heart and made her want to trust him. His questioning eyes which challenged her to enjoy herself and not take herself too seriously. He had been there for her; she was grateful.

Elena had a terrible thought as Damon's lips continued to crash against hers, 'What if he's right?'


	2. Proven

I appreciate all the support of this story. I am glad others enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And because so many requested it; I decided to continue on.  
Thanks for the motivation.

Once again, I don't own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Previously:

Elena tried to resist … but when she realized how much this moment meant to him she couldn't help losing herself, seeing images of Damon and her in Atlanta laughing, drinking, and having fun. She was suddenly bombarded by memories of their dance during the pageant. His smile which tugged at heart and made her want to trust him. His questioning eyes which challenged her to enjoy herself and not take herself too seriously. He had been there for her; she was grateful.

Elena had a terrible thought as Damon's lips continued to crash against hers, 'What if he's right?'

* * *

Elena shut her eyes and struggled to remember the color of Stefan's eyes… but all that came to mind were flashes of piercing ice blue.

Damon's hands moved from her face to around her back, she didn't think it was possible but he drew her even closer to himself until any space between them was nonexistent.

His touch sent a wave of quivers along her spine.

Elena had never felt so needed in her life; she was amazed that someone as strong as Damon could ever need her so much.

He an invincible creature was reaching out for her.

Damon tasted like bourbon and freedom; a unique flavor which begged to be addictive.

Elena knew she had assured Stefan, told Damon, and swore to herself she would never kiss Damon back.  
Yet, right now in this moment she began to contemplate what it would be like, what it would feel like if she did… it scared her she would even wonder at all.

She was actually surprised when Damon started to pull back from her.

"Elena?" Damon questioned while he still held her securely in his arms as if he were afraid she would slip away.

"Yes, Damon." Elena answered.

"I'm sorry." Damon stated.

Elena recognized he was beginning to come to himself maybe liquor passed faster through the vampire system, "Damon, you're okay."

"Elena I didn't mean to …"

"Damon, what happened… with Katherine? You can tell me."

Damon relaxed his grasp around her and gingerly kept her close to him as he began to say,  
"I don't care about…"

A familiar, rushed voice cut through the air and interrupted them, "Elena are you alright? Is she here? Jeremy called me and told me I should get over here."

Elena replied, "Yes, Stefan I am fine. She didn't come here. I think Damon will be fine too; he just had a rough night. Probably too much to drink."

"I'll get him home; let him sleep it off." Stefan responded noting that his girlfriend and his brother were in closer proximity than comfortable for him.  
He attempted to repress the surge of jealousy welling up inside him.

"That would probably be for the best Stefan."

"Will you come over later?" Stefan asked.

"I think I'll stay here tonight; I'd rather be close to my family with everything going on."

"Then I'll come back."

"Stefan, you really don't have to."

"I want to Elena, I need to protect you. I love you."

"I know." Elena replied.

"So I'll be back soon." Stefan stated looking in her eyes intently.

"Okay." Elena relented.

"I won't be long." Stefan stated with a kiss to her cheek as he started to leave with Damon.

Damon wasn't sure if it was the booze or the sickeningly sweet display of affection that made him suddenly so queasy but he had to get out of there.

"Bye Elena." Damon threw behind him.

"Feel better Damon." Elena stated.

The Salvatore bothers left.

Elena found herself more confused than ever.

Jeremy came into the room, "Elena, thank you for earlier."

"Of course, you're my brother Jeremy … I'd do anything for you."

"Are you sure what you did was just for me?"

Elena slightly shocked asked, "Jer… did you tell Stefan about what happened?"

"No, I didn't. I figured I would leave that up to you. It's the least I could do.  
It's your decision, Elena. It's your life."

"Thanks Jer."

"Hey, you're my sister. I got your back; just like you had mine with Damon and with Vicki."

"Yeah, I always will look out for you; I may not always do it the right way. But I try my best."

"I know you do. Goodnight Elena"

"Night Jer."

Elena made an entry in her diary, echoing the thought she kept having before she drifted off to sleep…

'_Stefan's eyes are green… Stefan's eyes are green. Why couldn't I remember?_'


	3. Fire Starting

I don't own vampire diaries, or any of the characters associated with the series or books.  
I just own this story.

Thanks again everyone for supporting this story; all the reviews are appreciated and motivating.

This scence is set during Brave New World.

* * *

She watched as Bonnie made Damon drop to ground.

The hose unraveled and liquid poured forth making a path towards him.

Bonnie directed to Damon, "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

Damon writhed in agony.

"I didn't do this." Damon struggled to say against the pain.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena tried to explain.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena questioned.

A fire started along that line of liquid and quickly burned edging closer to the paralyzed vampire.

"Bonnie stop it. Bonnie stop it."

"BONNIE, STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Elena shouted.

Damon's screams echoed in Elena's ears

The fire reached his legs and began to burn at his shoes and pants.

All Elena thought was, 'Damon can't die. Damon can't die.'

"BONNIE!"

Without thinking Elena jumped across the line of fire and attempted to shake Bonnie out of her trance.

"Why did you stop me?" Bonnie questioned.

Elena wasn't sure what made her rush through those flames but all she could think to say was, "Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us. Come on."

"Oh God." Bonnie said as Elena held her and lead her away from Damon.

"Elena, what happened to Caroline? How did she become that thing."

"Bonnie, remember we asked Damon to give Caroline some of his blood to heal her. She was dying, we were desperate. Damon did it for us, for me.  
And Katherine killed her and turned her into a vampire to send a message. If anyone's to blame it's me…. I should have never let Damon…"

"No Elena, don't blame yourself. We did what we had to. I asked him. I just need some time by myself to process all of this. I'm going home, I'll talk to you later okay."

"Sure Bonnie."

"And thanks Elena for stopping me. You are right. I'm not a killer, I don't want to be." Bonnie stated before leaving.

Elena went back to where Damon was to check on him, he was sitting on the ground.

She asked, "Damon are you okay?".

"Darn it, I just got these jeans and I was in the process of breaking these shoes in." Damon stated.

"I think you'll be alright."Elena stated with a shake of her head.

Elena got down on the ground and decided to just sit with him, they stayed like that in a comfortable silence.

Damon spoke first, "You asked what happened with Katherine … the other night she came to house and she told me she never loved me, it had always been Stefan. "

"Oh I see. I'm sorry Damon; that's why you were so upset … Wow and there I was basically saying the same thing. " Elena said as she moved to give Damon a hug.

"I don't care about Katherine; I realized that the other night. She tried to mess with my head; I was drinking to work up the nerve to see you."

She held Damon and he returned the gesture.

"Maybe I'm insensitive like she is too." Elena stated.

"No Elena, she could never be like you. You care about people, you are selfless that way and you touch others' lives. You make them want to be better;  
you make me want to be better." He explained.

"Damon…"

He continued to say, "It didn't matter to me if she never loved me because you just walked through fire for me Elena. You're amazing. Katherine would never do something like that.  
She would let me burn to ashes just to save her own skin; it would make no difference to her if I lived at all. You on the other hand, for some reason believe I am worth saving."

"Yes, I do Damon. I know there is something good in you. You try to hide it, fight what's inside you as if you aren't sure it's there. Believe me when I say it is, I can see it in your eyes …  
it's etched across your face when you smile. Stop running from who you are, you don't need to be anyone else." Elena stated.

"Thank you Elena, for believing in me." Damon said with a grin intently looking into her eyes.

Elena felt a slow burn building in the pit of her stomach she couldn't explain. Yet, she was more afraid of those flames than the ones she had jumped through.

"You're welcome." She murmured.

She found herself leaning closer to Damon. He kissed her cheek and then began to back away. Elena  
grabbed his wrist with her hand; she wasn't sure why but all she knew was she didn't want him to move away from her just yet.

"I'll keep you safe Elena. I won't let Katherine hurt you."

"I know you won't. I trust you. You're always there for me. It means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me. I didn't want to lose you tonight."

"You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere, Elena…"

She liked the way he said her name. It made her feel special; he knew how to make her feel special.


	4. Smile

I don't own vampire diaries or any affiliated characters. I just own this humble story. Thanks again for all the support as this story takes shape… I was going to a do a one shot but it is developing into something more.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY…

"Thank you Elena, for believing in me." Damon said with a grin intently looking into her eyes.

Elena felt a slow burn building in the pit of her stomach she couldn't explain. Yet, she was more afraid of those flames than the ones she had jumped through.

"You're welcome." She murmured.

She found herself leaning closer to Damon. He kissed her cheek and then began to back away. Elena  
grabbed his wrist with her hand; she wasn't sure why but all she knew was she didn't want him to move away from her just yet.

"I'll keep you safe Elena. I won't let Katherine hurt you."

"I know you won't. I trust you. You're always there for me. It means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me. I didn't want to lose you tonight."

"You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere, Elena…"

She liked the way he said her name. It made her feel special; he knew how to make her feel special.

* * *

She looked down at their hands joined together.

Elena's heart was racing; she could hear it pounding loudly in her ears.

She felt her face flush… she wondered if Damon would recognize the sudden blood rush.

She dared a look up and saw he was looking at her cheeks.

She thought, 'Darn it, of course he is a vampire he might notice something like that.'

She began to wonder if he had always had this effect on her…  
maybe she was only just beginning to notice it.

No it wasn't the first time he made her feel a sort of anxious excitement. She thought about their 'no-touch' dance , he had a certain charm that made it hard for her to focus  
on anything else. He drew her into the moment, drew her into his eyes which seem to beckon her to take life as it came, wing it … don't worry and just dance.

"Umm… Elena," Damon stammered.

'Damon never stammers… will he ask…'

"Yes Damon?"

"I should…. uh probably finish cleaning things up here. Damage control you know. I could take you home first though, with my super 'duper' lightning speed… it won't be any trouble at all." Damon smirked.

"Thanks for the offer . Stefan said he would see me home…. I guess I should probably go and find him."

"Yeah, heaven forbid my little brother get lost at the fair." Damon said as he got up off the ground, he kept his hand steady so Elena could use it.

Elena stood up as well, "So sarcastic Damon."

"Well that's part of my charm isn't it?"

Elena rolled her eyes but as she turned from him to walk away when she was sure he couldn't see she allowed herself to smile.

"That and my unshakable self-confidence…." He called after her.

* * *

Elena had been distant for days now ….

Yet as Stefan held her in his arms while she slept he noticed she would grin.

He wondered what she was dreaming of; if she dreamed of him.

There seemed to be things she wasn't telling him; he thought of doing something very  
uncharacteristic for him. Though he would normally never consider invading someone's privacy…  
he needed answers.

He closed his eyes and placed himself as an observer in her dreams.

He was in a crowd hearing his name being called … "Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore"

He wanted to move towards the bottom of staircase but he saw his brother go in his stead.

'No, this must have been… during the pageant while I was distracted with the blood. I left her there.'

He watched as his brother held his hand out to her, Elena was surprised but she placed her hand in his. He couldn't stop them.  
They didn't see him as they walked out together, bowed, and began to dance.

At first it seemed a formality, an obligation to perform for the onlookers but he noticed they began to lose themselves in the dance.  
It pained him to see Elena enjoying herself without him…

More scenes played out before him… when or where didn't seem to matter, he realized these were more than dreams they were a collection of Elena's memories.

He saw Elena and Damon playing pool in Bree's bar in Atlanta.

He watched as Damon took an arrow in the back for Elena during what must have been their trip to Duke.

He watched as Elena saved Damon from Bonnie's fiery wrath at the fair. They sat together hand in hand, talking.

Then, Damon and Elena were alone in her room, he heard her ask, "Damon, kiss me."

And of course his brother would. He should never have trusted him.

Why wasn't he told about any of this?

How dare he kiss her like that.

Stefan thought as he opened his eyes, 'I'll kill Damon for this. For all of it.'


End file.
